


Campfire - Trimberly

by alyciatrash



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Campfire, Emotional Trini, F/F, GO GO POWER RANGERS, Gay, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciatrash/pseuds/alyciatrash
Summary: Trini gets emotional at the campfire and Kim tries to comfort her.-----I suck at summaries and but this is just a short Trimberly fic





	Campfire - Trimberly

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the new Power Rangers movie, which I doubt but still, I recommend watching this clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTIc4VE4XKg - from 2:55 till the end:)

"-and that way they don't have to worry about my relationships." Trini takes a sip from her drink, feeling very done with this conversation.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Zack half asks, half states. 

Trini huffs, "Yeah, boyfriend troubles." Zack looks confused, glancing at the other Rangers.

"Girlfriend troubles?" He hesitantly asks. Billy looks at him, equally confused. 

Oh no, Trini is not going down that road. So she dodges the question by not going into detail. She'll talk about anything but that. "My family is so normal. Too normal. They believe in labels." She quickly glances around, hoping no one will bring.. that up again. They'd like for me to dress differently. Talk more. Have the kind of friends they want me to have. I just- I don't know how to tell them what's really going on with me. And- I've never said any of this out loud." Trini finishes telling her story about her and her parents. She tries to keep in any emotions this awakens, the fucking tears. Opening up to people is so hard.

"Oh that's cool. You're with us now." Billy says and holds out his fist for her to bump. Instead, Trini just looks at him skeptically.

"Am I?" Billy pulls back his hand reluctantly. "What does that mean? When all this is over? Are we Power Rangers or are we friends?" Everyone looks at each other. They don't know, honestly. And Trini knows that, but that doesn't keep her from wanting to know what the others want. 

Trini? Trini wants them to be friends. They're the best- scratch that, the first friends she's ever had. She really doesn't want to lose them. While Trini's lost in thought, she doesn't notice Kimberly moving to sit next to her. She only does when she feels her grab her hand.

"I think we're both." The Pink Ranger answers. "Can't we be both?" Trini looks into her eyes, her heart beating way faster than before. Why is that? Slowly she nods.

"I can live with that." She forces out. Her mood is still a bit ruined from talking about her family. Everyone slowly starts to go back to their own conversations, but not Kim. Kim keeps looking at her. What is that in her eyes? Concern? Sadness?

"Are you okay?" Kim whispers into Trini's ear. "You can talk to me you know."

Trini thinks about this. Does she even want to talk to her? It's a stupid question, she knows she does. Something is always pulling her to Kimberly, like a force. When her heart starts to race again, it feels all too familiar, and that low burning in her stomach too. No. She is not crushing on her teammate. Might be a little too late to decide that, though.

Even though she just had some inner turmoil, she grabs Kim's hand a little tighter and pulls her up with her. They stand up so abruptly that it catches the three guys' attention. 

"We'll be right back. Girl stuff." Trini rushes out and pulls Kim into the woods behind the campfire. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kim asks worriedly. Trini's answer isn't really vocal, she just lets herself fall into Kim's arms as her tears start forming again. This isn't something Trini usually does, being as closed off as she is, but she isn't used to someone caring so much that they get worried. "Trini, hey, it's okay, shh." Kim whispers, shocked by Trini's actions but still trying to calm the fellow Ranger down. "Can you tell me what's wrong sweetie?"

Trini moves her head so she can rest her forehead on Kim's shoulder. "I- My parents, I guess. I dunno. It's stupid." Trini picks herself up and let's go of Kim, directly missing the contact with the short haired girl. 

Kim shakes her head and grabs Trini's hand, "Nothing that makes you upset is stupid, Trini. Your feelings are always valid. Okay?" Trini nods her head slightly while looking at their entwined hands. When Kim notices her looking she quickly pulls her hand back with a quiet 'sorry'. 

Trini shakes her head and pulls Kimberly with her so they can sit down against a big tree. "Wh-when I was younger, about 12 I think, I met this person. They were my whole world, I never spent a day without seeing them. They lived right down the street and, man, my parents were thrilled that I finally made a friend. Until-" Trini frowns and looks down at her knees, "I started developing some feelings for her- them. I never stopped telling my parents about how amazing she was and, I don't know, however I was feeling, you know? My mom especially started getting suspicious. After she figured out that I was into the girl she couldn't even look at me the way she used to. She convinced my dad that we should move and I never saw her again." She sucks in a deep breath and let's it out again just as quickly. "I know it doesn't sound all that bad, but that's when my mom started becoming, you know, different. Nothing I did was good enough, or even good at all. I should be used to it by now but, I've never said this before, it breaks my heart every day to know I'm not the daughter she wants me to be." Trini let's her head fall onto her pulled up knees. Kim immediately reaches over and rubs Trini's back. "I'm gay, Kim."

"Trini, can you look at me for a sec?" She whispers, waiting for Trini to turn her head. When she does, it breaks Kimberly's heart. Streaks of tears are running down her Trini's cheeks. "You are good enough, okay? You're a fucking angel and you deserve the world, even though it isn't treating you fairly right now. And you being gay? That doesn't change anything." Kim tries to reassure Trini, making the small girl blush and mumble a thank you, though she might not totally believe her. 

Kim moves her hand to Trini's lower back and starts drawing figures on the exposed skin there. Trini's breath hitches. Trini's eyes fly up to Kim's trying not to get too distracted. But how is she supposed to keep her attention on the topic at hand when this beautiful girl is touching her and looking at her as if she was the only important thing? Quickly, Trini finds herself lost in thought about how gorgeous Kimberly looks in the moonlight, how her hair looks perfect even when Kim cut it off herself with a random pair of scissors and those lips, damn those lips-

"Trini?" Kim zaps her back to the present and out of her thoughts, making the Yellow Ranger blush even more. Her hand is still drawing patterns on her back. "Is there anything else you wanted to get off of your chest?"

Trini tries to form a sentence but man it's impossible to focus when Kim keeps doing that with her hand. "K-Kim." Trini struggles to find a way to tell her, "Your, um, y-your hand. It, uh, it's kind of distracting." She forces out and grows red as a tomato. 

Kim looks confused before realizing what she's doing with her hand. "Oh, sorry." She says sheepishly. "I was just trying to comfort you, I guess." She quickly pulls her hand away and looks away form Trini.

"I-it's not that I don't appreciate it, I do! It's just, that, uh, I-" How hard can it be to tell someone you like her? "I kind of, maybe, you know-" Kimberly looks at her with confusion written on her face. "Fuck." Trini groans frustratedly, knowing she's not going to be able to say it.

So she just leans forward and presses her lips against Kim's before either Kim or Trini herself can realize what she's really doing. When Kim catches on she quickly puts a hand on Trini's cheek and starts kissing back. Trini slowly pulls back after a few seconds.

"W-was that okay? I mean, if it wasn't then that's-" Kim cuts her off with a soft peck, making Trini grin.

"More than okay." Kimberly reassures her and grabs Trini's hand. Trini laughs and blushes once again.

"Damn, Trin, you really are a gay mess." Kim laughs, making Trini laugh even harder with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!  
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.  
> Comments are very appreciated and if you have any requests, please let me know:)  
> ~ Iris


End file.
